ACTG 235: This study has enrolled 6 patients (3 mother infant pairs) through June of 1995. this study is the first step in evaluating immunotherapy of pregnant women to reduce the likelihood of vertical transmission of HIV. Johns Hopkins has been the lead institution for this protocol, and numerous abstracts have been presented at scientific meetings discussing the safety of this approach.